Hornica
Hornica is the twelfth episode in Season 1 of Robot and Monster. It received 2.61 million views worldwide. Summary Monster's father Lev comes to town so he and his son can compete in the Hornica Games. However, due to the pressure of living up to his father's expectations, Monster's horns fall off and he must find a way to get them back before his dad finds out. Characters *Robot *Monster *J.D. *Spitfire *Perry (arm only) *Ogo *Nessie *Lev *Master Grabmirist *Hal Worth-a-Ton *Loudmouth Trivia *It is confirmed that Robot may have a dislike for his father when he shows great admiration for Lev in this episode. * Nessie actually says "Oh, my God!" in this episode, a term that is barely used in TV-Y7 cartoons. That is often considered a form of atheism, but it is not the first time as the episode "Feelin' Roovy" from fellow Nicktoon Planet Sheen contained a scene where Sheen used it. It's not that easy to actually find out, since at the same time, plates fall off (possibly as a censor of some sort). *It is revealed that Monster never went to college because Lev spent a mass amount of money for his horns. *Even though the episode is called 'Hornica', we don't actually see what happens at Hornica although the scene of the said holiday was shown for a few seconds at the end of the episode, therefore making the episode itself have a misleading title. *An interesting note is that in a later episode, one of Monster's horns was amputated from him in Grandma's Day Out, yet he was able to place it back on. *Lev's horns are the same ones Robot wears in the episode's title-card. *When Robot takes a hornless Monster outside to help stifle his anxiety, a little girl offscreen is heard saying 'Mommy, I'm scared!" Her voice is very similar to Globitha's, which is mainly due to Cree Summer doing the voice. *Robot's invention(s): Horn-producing machine. *Without his horns, Monster looks very similar to Coffee Bean from Regular Show. *Toward the end of the episode when the Hornica Games are taking place, a few Mechanicals are seen in the crowd. *Robot is shown to own a pair of reading glasses, although when he is shown reading in other episodes, he doesn't have them in his possession. *This is the second time dollar signs appear on Hal Worth-A-Ton's face. The first time was in The Blimp. *When everybody makes fun of Monster, Perry is shown by his arm pointing at him, making it the first time where Perry doesn't make a full appearance on screen. * The name of "Hornica" might be a pun on Hanukkah as the names sound very similar, and both are holidays. Quotes Robot: Hey, everybody! (motions to Lev) This is Monster's dad, Lev Krumholtz, the best dad in the whole world! Spitfire: What about your own dad? Robot: Not even close! ' Nessie': Need a lift, Lev Krumholtz? Lev: Oh. (when Nessie picks him up to take him home.) Man 1: Look At That Freak! Woman: He's Got No Horns!! Young Girl: Mommy,i'm Scared!!! (Blimps and Monopods Crash Behind Monster.) Man 2: It's all his fault!!!! Man 3 (With Voice That is The Same As Loudmouth's.): Let's taunt him with words!!!!! Gallery Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.28.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.28.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.29.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.29.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.29.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.30.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.30.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.30.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.30.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.31.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.31.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.31.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.32.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.32.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.33.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.33.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.33.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.33.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.34.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.34.20 PM.png crash.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.34.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.35.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.01.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.01.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.01.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.00.48 PM.png the horn club.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.03.10 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.03.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.03.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.04.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.25.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.08.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.09.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.06.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.06.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.06.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.06.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.05.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.04.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.04.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.08.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.09.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.10.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.17.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.18.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.18.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.18.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.18.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.19.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.19.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.19.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.20.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.20.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.21.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.21.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.21.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.23.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.23.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.23.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.23.48 PM.png monster dad.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.24.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.24.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.24.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.24.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.25.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.25.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.25.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.25.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.26.01 PM.png shock dad.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.28.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.28.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.28.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.28.57 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster Category:Krumholtz Family